1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aquarium with wireless power transmission devices and, more particularly, to an aquarium employing wireless power to supply electricity to electric devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The power consumed by a conventional aquarium is generally supplied through a power line or power socket which directs electricity from either the mains electricity system or a power generator to the aquarium. However, such wire-based power distribution is subject to restrictions of the aquarium, and the water in the aquarium may cause damage to the electric devices in the aquarium or present electric leakage hazards, making it inconvenient or even impossible to set up wiring. In order to solve these problems, and based on the requirements of typical aquariums, the present invention provides an improved power transmission means for aquariums used as aquariums or in garden decoration or landscaping.